Samey
Samey, is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, competing on Team Kinosewak. Personality Samey is the much sweeter version of her twin sister, Amy. Although their looks are practically identical, their personalities are the exact opposite. Samey's naïve, but she definetly makes up for it with her friendliness. She is always excited. Sometimes she can be cowardly. She and Amy are cheerleaders. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island 's head.]]In So, Uh, This Is My Team? sits with Amy in the plane and talks with each other. When Beardo makes weird noises, they switch from place. Amy looks very mad when she sees Jasmine behind her. When the plane crashed, Samey and Amy grabs a parachute. As first, Samey was holding the leg of Amy. But when Amy kicked Samey she opens her parachute. She arrives as one of the first at the island but Amy landed on Samey. The two girls are placed on Team Kinosewak. Chris said the name of Samey wrong so she improved him. At the first challenge, she sat with the other team members to look if it was safe. Rodney, Samey and Amy runs with a cart. But Chris and Chef throws tennis balls so Amy used Samey as a human shield. It didnt mean something for Samey so the two sisters runs back to their team. They won and were safe from elimination. are talking]]In I Love You, Grease Pig! Amy pushed her to the outside cause Jasmine asked something. Later she walked in the forest and wants to eat an green apple. Jasmine saw that and shoot a a wooden piece to it. It was a toxic apple and her hand is red with bumps. She scratches it. Then Shawn walks to them and gives tips to Samey. How she must care for it and how to wash it. Later she walks with Amy. She has blueberries. Topher said thanks to Amy for get some blueberries and Samey wants to say something. But Amy said; I'm the one that brought you. How can i give you compliments? Samey looks sad. And when Amy punched Rodney, she stand next to her and saw it. But Rodney felt in love. Samey loves that. At the challenge Amy did very angry to Samey. Samey had to do everything from Amy. Samey was getting angry on her and is tired about her. But they won the challenge and Samey was very happy. Trivia *Samey, along with Amy, are the first characters in Total Drama history to be related. *Samey along with Amy, are the first third generation contestants to have their voice actress revealed. *Samey, along with Amy, are cheerleaders. * Samey may have a secret crush on Topher. *Samey is the first person from the 3rd generation to use the confessional. Gallery Sameeyyy.png|Samey is shocked. Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.03.33 PM.png|Samey being used as a human shield by her sister, Amy. Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|Amy gives Samey orders. team kinosewak.jpg|Samey looks confused as Team Kinosewak celebrating their victory in So, Uh, This Is My Team? Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 4.48.12 PM.png|Samey with her team in So, Uh, This Is My Team? So_cute.jpg|Samey using the confessional in So, Uh, This Is My Team? Episode2.png Challenge.png Sameyconf.png Sameyandamy.png Sameyjasmineshawn.png Sameyshand.png 222222.png 22.png 222.png Sameyconf.png She thinks she owns her standards smh.jpg Sameyjasmineshawn.png Sameyjasmineshawn.png Episode2.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Heroes Category:Neutral